The control of rodents and similar agricultural pests is necessary when they might carry disease, contaminate food, feed upon and destroy crops and the like. Rodents have been found to have a propensity, in the use of bait stations for their elimination, to get into the bait and excrete upon or otherwise foul the bait, making it unusable for its intended purpose since later arriving pests may not feed or enter the fouled bait station. Further, there is a greater use currently of multiple dose toxicant baits requiring sufficient quantities of bait for several days of feeding. It has been observed also that these pests tend not to enter a device which does not provide a visible exit as they enter. This is so even when they are attracted by the bait to the aperture they might otherwise go into. This shyness is further accented by large bulky shapes particularly around the entrances to the bait station.
There is a need, therefore, for rodent and similar pesticidal bait stations which provide access for the rodent and a visible egress, and in which the bait containing area is baffled to such a degree that the pest may feed and leave without being able to get into the bait itself. Also the bait station should be so constructed that entry or access by other than the pests for whom the station is intended will be difficult or impossible. It should further be of such a nature that the station cannot be entered by children or such that cildren cannot reach into the station easily. The bait containing portion of the station should be of such a nature, that it may be recharged easily, and that access to the bait recharging area may be securely locked or otherwise securely closed.